objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA Randomized/Episode 8
Remote: How can we be up for elimination again! Balloony: Because- Remote: BECAUSE, you turned on the lights! That's probably the dumbest thing you could have ever done! Balloony: Well, it was my house. Remote: *sigh* *intro* FAB: Welcome, Team Ice, to your second elimination in a row!! FAB: Today, we got 8 votes, which is the most EVER!!! Eggy: Yay! FAB: Anyways, let's display the likes! TV: Saw and Balloony (2 likes) FAB: Since Balloony had the prize last time, Saw, you get the prize! Saw: Yay! *spins wheel* *lands on immunity to final 10 or an MRC* Saw: Umm... Eggy: Come on Saw, even though everyone is afraid of you, I know you'll make it to the final 10!!! Saw: But everyone is afraid of me! They'll want me to get eliminated! What do I do? Eggy: Come on, Saw, I know you will be okay! Saw: You do? Eggy: Yeah! Saw: Okay.. *chooses MRC* *MRC lands on book and ruby* *MRC recovers woody, book, bubble, cake, and ruby* *woody and bubble get sent to the tlc* FAB: Anyways, let's display the dislikes! suspense more suspense more more suspense more more more suspense okay enough suspense TV: Eggy and Saw are safe with 0 votes Eggy and Saw: Yay! TV: Remote is... TV: ELIMINATED WITH 3 VOTES!!! Remote: WHAT?!?!?!?!? *gets thrown to the tlc* FAB: Someone actually changed their vote to Remote, but even if it didn't, Remote would still be eliminated! Eggy: Wow, that sucks. *ruby spins wheel* *lands on Build a House* FAB: Your challenge is to build a house, you have one hour, go! Balloony: Umm, here's my house? FAB: You have to build something on your house. Balloony: *throws eggy at house* *eggy breaks* Balloony: Ta da! FAB: Wow, that was quick! You guys are safe! Balloony and Saw: Yay! *MRC recovers eggy* Eggy: What was that for? Balloony: I couldn't let us lose again, so I threw you. Eggy: Oh. *meanwhile* Pencil: How are we going to build a house? Ruby: We should make our van look like a house! Pencil: ULTRAvan! Seriously, get it right! And yeah, sounds like a good idea. *they start gathering wood and build around the ultravan* Pen: I have an idea! Blocky: What? Pen: We should make a Cake house! Blocky: Okay *places a door on cake* Okay, we're done. *meanwhile* Match: Build! Build! Build!! Book: Match, shouldn't you be helping us, we only got our roof done! Match: It's like, break time for me. Marker: *slaps match* *58 minutes later* Firey: Uh oh, we don't have a door! Match: I know! *takes team epics door and slams it on the "house:* Match: Now we're done! Freesmart: Yeah! FAB: Times up! Time to check your houses. FAB: Team Epic, you have no house. Pen: Yeah, we, w-WHAT? Someone stole our house!! Cake: Match stole the door! Pen: No!!!! Marker: Dang it Match! FAB: Welp, Team Epic is up for elimination! So vote for Pen, Marker, Bell, Basketball, Cake, and Blocky! Voting ends March 28th 2016 at 3:00 PM! (ETC) Voting Vote in the comments who you like/dislike Aftermath Marker: Dang it Match! Why did you have to steal our door! Match: Because, you have to like, respect break time. Marker: Ugh! *suddenly flash of light* Marker: What is that?! *giant ufo drops something* ???: I'm back. Marker and Match: *gasp* ???: And I've bought something special. *black out* Category:BFDIA Randomized